


He called, "Bambam-ah"

by EunHaeCakeMashton



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bambam is hurt, Basically a timeline of Bambam's and Yugyeom's friendship, But there is a little bit of angst, Cute, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, not much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunHaeCakeMashton/pseuds/EunHaeCakeMashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam messed up.</p>
<p>But then again, maybe he didn't mess up.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't own any characters in this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He called, "Bambam-ah"

**Author's Note:**

> The last scene is from Cinderella's Sister and I don't own it! The link for the scene is here : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwgUWqMvjxE Please enjoy and leave comments if you can~

They first met when they were ten years old. “Wow, you’re really a giant, you know that?” That’s what Bambam’s first words to Yugyeom were. Yugyeom had just smiled fondly at Bambam and introduced himself. Soon they became inseparable, attached to the hip. It was always Yugyeom and Bambam together, never just Yugyeom or just Bambam. It was always Yugyeom and Bambam. Wherever the giant kid went, an eager Thai boy followed, not far behind. They both loved it like that. It was how it was meant to be.

They had known each other for approximately one minute and thirty-seven seconds before deciding they would be best friends. “Do you want to be friends?” After Yugyeom had introduced himself, Bambam had asked that. Of course, Yugyeom had answered in the positive, politely and respectfully. The one thing that Yugyeom had figured out about Bambam was that said boy never shut up. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing because Yugyeom was never bored when around Bambam ever but sometimes he wishes that Bambam would just shut up. Yugyeom was fine with it because it was how it was supposed to be.

They play (or as Yugyeom likes to say, hang out, because he thinks it makes him sound cool. Because that’s what Yugyeom is, cool.) together for the first time a few days after they meet. “Do you want to play at the really, really, really huge park tomorrow? It has a big slide and everything!” Yugyeom hears the excited Thai boy ask him if they want to ‘play,’ and Yugyeom almost scoffs at it. Because they’re middle schoolers and middle schoolers say ‘hang out,’ not ‘play.’ But Yugyeom just says yes, and Bambam immediately starts jumping up and down.

They had their first sleepover when they were eleven years old. “Uhm, is it okay if I, you know, sleep over at your house today?” Bambam, for the first time since Yugyeom had known him, sounded nervous. Yugyeom wants to smooth away the nervousness so he agrees to it. Bambam goes to Yugyeom’s house after school, clutching his Star Wars’ backpack tightly with both hands. Bambam stands at the door awkwardly for a few minutes before Yugyeom’s mom asks if he’s lost. Bambam and Yugyeom stay up until midnight that day, watching movies (Star Wars), chatting (about Star Wars) and giggling (about Star Wars).

They had their second sleepover just a few days after the first one. “Is it okay if you sleep over at my house today?” Bambam wasn't so nervous to ask this time, the good memories of their last sleepover still fresh in his mind. Yugyeom doesn't say no. He never does. Yugyeom goes to Bambam’s house after school, clutching his Power Rangers’ backpack tightly with both hands. Yugyeom doesn't stand awkwardly at the door. He opens the door and walks in like it’s his own home. Bambam excitedly talks on and on about Thailand, school and Yugyeom. 

They had their first fight when they were fourteen. “It's like you don't even want to be friends with me.” Yugyeom was having a particularly rough day that day and hearing Bambam say that, he exploded. Bambam never shut up and all Yugyeom wanted was some peace and quiet for a few minutes. They both stubbornly ignored each other for two weeks before their friends did them a favor. When they saw each other, all walls broke down, they broke down and they immediately apologized. They spent the next week watching dramas and eating ice cream while crying. 

They had their second fight when they were fourteen. “Hyung, Hyung! I got a girlfriend! Her name is Yoona!” Yugyeom excitedly tells Bambam about how amazing his new girlfriend is. A look of hurt, sadness, anger, confusion and betrayal flashes across Bambam’s face. Yugyeom notices the look and he doesn't know what he did wrong. Bambam just screamed at him to shut up and stormed out after Yugyeom asked why he looked like that. Bambam comes back the next day and apologizes. Yugyeom is still hurt, but he accepts the apology. 

Yugyeom made Bambam lonely for the first time when they were fifteen. “Yoona and I are going on a date today. Let's just hang out tomorrow, okay?” Before Bambam could answer, Yugyeom was already out the door and walking with Yoona. Bambam was hurt. Really hurt. He spent the entire day wondering what he did wrong, how Yoona must be better than him, how Yugyeom doesn’t want to play with Bambam anymore, how utterly broken he feels. It never dawned on Bambam how much he relied on Yugyeom until that day. Yugyeom abandons Bambam the next day, too. They don’t hang out until a month later. 

Bambam cries himself to sleep because of Yugyeom for the first time when they were sixteen. “Hyung, I think I love Yoona…” Bambam just sat there, letting Yugyeom talk about Yoona, while trying his hardest not to cry. Yugyeom doesn’t notice the tears because he’s too busy being in love with Yoona. When Bambam finally gets an excuse to leave, he cries. Shoulders shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks, he locks himself in his room. He doesn’t bother showering or changing, he just crawls into his bed and cries. He wonders why he feels this way.

Yugyeom notices Bambam’s tears for the first time when they were sixteen. “Hyung, why are you crying? What’s wrong?” Bambam just turned his head away from Yugyeom and waved him off. Yugyeom tells Bambam he can always talk to him when he’s feeling sad. Yugyeom doesn’t sleep that day. He was too busy wondering what made his precious Bambam cry. He would never, in a million years, think that he was the reason for those tears.

Yugyeom and Yoona broke up when they were seventeen. “Yoona broke up with me, Hyung. She broke up with me.” Bambam, though he would never admit, felt happy for the first time since they were fourteen. Yugyeom sleeps over at Bambam’s house that day. They stay up all night having a long overdue conversation. Neither of them had dry eyes at the end of the day. Things go back to normal after Yoona and Yugyeom broke up. Bambam doesn’t feel alone anymore.

Bambam moved when they were eighteen. “Yugyeom? Can you come over? I have something really important to tell you.” Yugyeom, completely oblivious to what Bambam has to say, goes to Bambam’s house. When he enters the house, he sees boxes and suitcases everywhere and most of the furniture had been moved. Bambam is sitting alone in his room when Yugyeom rushes in and asks him why there are so many boxes in the house. Yugyeom leaves the house in tears. He regrets leaving because they don’t talk again until a few years later.

They met again when they were twenty. “Hyung, is that you?” Bambam turns around when he hears a voice he could never forget. He sees a really familiar giant in front of him. He tears up and slowly takes a step forward. His arms subconsciously come up and wrap around Yugyeom’s waist. After a moment of hesitation, Yugyeom hugs Bambam back tightly. They don’t leave each other’s arms. They quickly catch up on everything that has happened in the past two years. 

They became best friends again when they were twenty. “Let’s hang out a lot, okay, Hyung?” Bambam was beyond excited. In the two years they were apart, Bambam accepted the fact that he was both gay and in love with his best friend. He was just happy that he could hang out with the person he loved. They went to a movie theater, an arcade and a fancy, five star restaurant. After they ate at the restaurant, Bambam went over to Yugyeom’s house. They pulled an all-nighter, as they giggled and reminisced about the ‘good, old times.’ 

They got drunk together for the first time when they were twenty-one. “Do you want to go to the bar?” Bambam was the one who suggested it and Yugyeom, like he always does, agreed to it. Yugyeom got drunk after a bottle and a half of soju. Bambam drank three bottles and got drunk. They talked and slurred about an alien invasion that, apparently to them, is bound to happen within the next few years. Yugyeom called a taxi after two hours of drinking and dragged Bambam into the taxi. For once, Bambam hadn’t done anything too embarrassing and Yugyeom fell asleep that day with a smile on his face.

Bambam screwed up when they were twenty-three. “I’m in love with you, Yugyeom.” After Bambam realized he had messed up, he ran out and left a wide-eyed Yugyeom alone. Bambam cried himself to sleep for the second time but this time, because of himself. Bambam really should have never opened his mouth. He wonders what would have happened if he hadn’t screwed up, what he was thinking, if he was even thinking at all. Yugyeom was ignored by Bambam for a week.

Yugyeom waited outside Bambam’s house one night. Bambam came out of the house and saw Yugyeom. They made silent eye contact for a few minutes, important things being said without being said. 

He's back.

He smiled.

“Bambam-ah,” Yugyeom called out. “Come over here.” Yugyeom signalled for Bambam to walk to him. 

He called, “Bambam-ah.”

“Come over here,” Yugyeom tried again.

He called, “Bambam-ah.”

“Aish, this kid,” Yugyeom sighed, not bothering to try again. “He’s not listening again.”

He called, “Bambam-ah.”

Yugyeom walked towards Bambam and as he almost reached Bambam, he stumbled. Bambam steadied him before he fell. 

He called, “Bambam-ah.”

Yugyeom leaned in and said, “Bambam-ah.” 

He called, “Bambam-ah.”

Then he whispered, “I love you, too, Bambam-ah. I love you. I’m in love with you, Bambam-ah,” with tears in his eyes and heart in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do an epilogue, I'm thinking about it. I have part of the plot planned out for an epilogue but I'm not sure if I should. If you want an epilogue, tell me~


End file.
